On My Shoulders
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: Petite chronique douce/amère de la place qu'occupe Arthur auprès de Cobb...Ecrite en écoutant en boucle "On my shoulders", de TheDo. Je pense que le yaoi n'est pas vraiment explicite, mais je vais mettre M par sécurité. Laissez-vous tentez...


**[On My Shoulders]**

Sa pommette effleura à peine la peau fine qui recouvrait les os avant que sa sœur jumelle ne s'écrase sur le sol poussiéreux et glacé de l'entrepôt.

Le béton grisâtre cueillit Arthur sans tendresse et cette fois il se dit tout bas que la punition était plus dure que d'habitude.

Moins justifiée, aussi.

Il mit toute sa fierté de côté pour ne pas répondre et déposa son front contre le sol, sentant des mèches de cheveux raidies par le gel chatouiller ses paupières. Malgré la situation, légèrement inconfortable, Arthur était dérangé par cet imprévu. Il aimait bien être parfait en toutes circonstances, ça énervait les autres.

Et il n'y avait que Cobb pour le décoiffer comme ça.

**[ why would I carry such a weight on my shoulders?**

**Why do I always help you carry your boulders?]**

Son patron; et accessoirement ami de longue date; le regardait de haut, ses yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, entre la colère et une certaine incompréhension.

Arthur le fixa en retour, avant de se relever péniblement pour épousseter son costume. Les colères de Cobb étaient aussi impressionnantes que fugace et il ne désirait pas en provoquer une nouvelle tout de suite. Son cœur aurait beaucoup plus de mal à s'en remettre que sa joue.

Quelque part en plein milieu du job, ils s'étaient fait assaillir par une véritable armée, surentraînée et surarmée, et ils avaient dû battre en retraite avant de se faire trouer la peau. Cobb lui était tombé sur le poil, mais s'était juste contenté de lui hurler à quel point il était stupide et s'il savait les risques qu'ils courraient tout les deux si jamais la cible les identifiait. Il avait merdé, il l'avait reconnu avec un air de chien battu qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel truand mais qui n'était apparemment pas assez convainquant pour l'extracteur.

Arthur s'était donc efforcé de réparer les dégâts et, bon joueur, avait omis de préciser le fait que c'était Mel qui avait averti le subconscient de la cible.

Une fois sorti du rêve et des griffes d'un client mécontent, Cobb s'était chargé de lui rappeler son erreur, le coinçant dans l'entrepôt à l'abri des regards et le frappant jusqu'à ce que sa chemise Armani immaculée vire au rouge sang. Arthur avait lu dans un magazine de mode réputée que cette couleur allait revenir en force et être le must de la saison prochaine.

Cool.

Et Cobb le regardait toujours avec cet air d'incompréhension, de frustration, comme on considère un enfant qui n'est bon à rien mais que l'on garde quand même avec soi, par habitude.

**[ you Wonder why I carry such a weight on my shoulders**

**And why would I tttts such a load]**

Mel morte et enterrée, Arthur avait dû ramasser un Cobb détruit et hautement instable, se complaisant dans ses regrets et incapable de construire un rêve sans mettre en danger ceux qui s'y trouvait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait refoulé sa propre douleur, ses propres doutes et ses peurs les plus virulentes pour suivre Cobb dans son exil et le soutenir lorsque les souvenirs de sa famille ce faisaient trop violent.

Il traça son chemin jusqu'à la minuscule cuisine aménagée tant bien que mal dans un coin du bâtiment.

Se pencha sans un mot, sans une plainte au dessus de l'évier et entrepris de cracher les caillots de sang qui stagnaient encore dans sa bouche. Il pouvait entrevoir Cobb tressaillir à chaque son humide qui marquait l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tâche pourpre sur le métal usé.

Cobb ne sortait jamais son totem dans ces moments là, ne ressentait pas le besoin de différencier la réalité du rêve. Arthur était sûr qu'il trouvait sa réalité dans les geignements étouffés qu'il laissait parfois glisser entre ses lèvres gonflées, dans le contact de sa peau qui se déchirait contre ses poings à chaque coups.

Peut être qu'il était fou de s'infliger une telle douleur, un tel poison dans son existence déjà difficile.

Peut être que Cobb était trop fou pour qu'Arthur puisse espérer l'aider d'une autre manière.

Peut être qu'il aimait simplement être un ange gardien anonyme, ses ailes plus si blanches traînées dans la boue pour préserver les lambeaux de raison qui subsistaient encore dans l'esprit dérangé de Cobb.

**[ coz someday you'll see**

**Next time I'll try it another way]**

Si il mettait de côté toutes les chemises ruinées et les tonnes de fond de teint destiné à cacher les bleus, lui et Cobb ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

L'extracteur le félicitait lorsqu'il avait fait du bon boulot, se mettait instinctivement à ses côtés lorsque la situation se gâtait, lui faisait encore assez confiance pour s'assoupir sur le canapé alors qu'Arthur travaillait à ses recherches sur le bureau, tournant la lumière vers lui pour éviter de le déranger.

De son point de vue, cette situation lui convenait, même si parfois il se surprenait à espérer plus. Le plus gênant, c'était le regard des autres membres de l'équipe; qu'ils soient récurrent, comme Eames, ou nouveau venus.

Bien sûr, Arthur ne les laissait jamais assister à ce genre d'altercations mais, au fond d'eux, ils sentaient les relents de colères accrochées à son veston et la tension qui stagnait entre Cobb et lui. Arthur feintait, faisait mine de contrôler la situation et de n'être qu'une ombre, un assistant dévoué derrière Dominique Cobb. Il expliquait de sa voix professorale le fonctionnement de cette drogue particulière qui permettait de rêver plus vrai que nature, l'importance des totems et les règles à suivre pour se réveiller sain d'esprit. Il changeait de masque le soir, sa voix s'adoucissait jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure qui réconfortait Cobb et l'aidait à replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans Mel, sans fenêtre et sans amour, sans train, sans regrets, sans Arthur.

**[ why would you try to make me friends with them soldiers?**

**When you know that I've never been familiar with orders]**

Sous ses dehors calme et froid, Arthur abritait une âme rebelle qui réclamait espace et liberté.

Deux choses si belle et essentielle qu'il avait choisi d'abandonner le jour où il s'était installé dans cet avion aux côtés de Cobb et où il avait méticuleusement planifié leur nouvelle vie de fugitifs. Cobb ne lui avait pas demandé s'il était sûr de son choix, ne s'était pas inquiété de ses états d'âme. Comme si tout allait de soi. Comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'Arthur le suive au mépris de tout ce qu'il possédait, de tout ce qu'il considérait comme acquis et réconfortant. Une routine s'était installé et ils gagnaient leurs vies correctement, pouvaient s'injecter leur dose de rêve quotidien sans problèmes. C'est ainsi que, petit à petit, Arthur oublia qu'il avait choisi cette existence.

Qu'il l'avait choisit _lui_.

La notion de choix faisait toute la différence.

Souvent, les gens se posent en victimes, se plaignent à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elles n'ont _pas eut le choix_.

Foutaises.

Même dans les plus horribles cas de figures, un choix reste toujours possible. Il faut juste y penser, se pousser à le faire et s'y tenir. Arthur contemplait tout ses gens avec pitié et constatait qu'ils attendaient juste naïvement que quelqu'un d'autre assume un choix à leurs place. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette incertitude, cette lâcheté, lui qui avait toujours vécu en faisant des choix radicaux.

Jusqu'à Cobb.

Lorsqu'il avait rejeté son existence passé et ses propres rêves pour entrer dans le cauchemar de l'extracteur, il avait compris pourquoi les autres ne souhaitait pas assumer un choix: la souffrance qui en découlait était puissante et lancinante, elle vous marquait au fer rouge pour le restant de vos jours et vous rappelait que si vous éprouviez une telle douleur, c'était uniquement de _votre_ faute. La plupart des gens était révulsés à l'idée qu'on puisse s'infliger ça et rejetait en bloc cet acte qu'ils qualifiaient de cruel et malsain.

Malsain car, à la longue, celui qui avait fait le choix pouvait voir une idée germer dans son crâne, une idée toute simple mais qui pouvait le rendre fou si elle tournait en boucle, sans arrêt, dans les méandres de ses pensées. Et une telle idée, une fois lancée, est impossible à arrêter, impossible à oublier tant elle implique de variables.

Cette idée toute simple qui polluait les résolutions d'Arthur était: et si j'avais choisit différemment, que ce serait-il passé?

**[when you know that my heart is in a pretty disorder**

**And you should know that in my heart you fill every corner]**

Mais peu importe avec quelle intensité il essayait de modifier le scénario, il se retrouvait toujours perdu au milieu d'un rêve trop grand pour lui, une pluie glacé dégoulinant dans son col et des taxis new-yorkais le frôlant dangereusement alors que Cobb dévorait ses lèvres sans merci.

Il n'aurait put faire un autre choix, il le savait, il aimait Dom inconditionnellement et une petite partie de lui espérait toujours que ces sentiments seraient un jour réciproques.

Sans qu'il ait à le demander, les poings de l'extracteur le ramenaient bien vite à la réalité.

Des mois, des années passèrent et Arthur soutenait Cobb discrètement, enfermant son cœur dans une de ses boîte ouvragée japonaise qu'il affectionnait tant et focalisant toute son énergie sur lui, lui et seulement lui.

Cobb souriait, il souriait. Cobb se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail, il le suivait avec autant de sérieux. Cobb était triste, il éloignait les bouteilles d'alcool et le prenait dans ses bras sans rien dire, comme un mouchoir qu'on utilise pour essuyer ses larmes et qu'on jette sans états d'âme.

**[how long will I sit and wait like a soldier?**

**How many summers will it take?**

**How many summers will I wait?**

**How many shoulders will I break?]**

Une fois, une seule, il avait commis l'erreur de se laisser aller et avait embrassé Cobb sur le front, repoussant les quelques mèches dorés qui se perdaient dans le châtain clair brouillon et emmêlé.

L'extracteur s'était tendu contre lui avant de se laisser aller à son tour, hochant la tête pour réclamer un autre baiser. Arthur s'était exécuté avec plaisir et douleur, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres refuse de se décoller de la peau brûlante. Il avait fermé les yeux, serrés les paupières à s'en décrocher les cils et caressé la nuque de Cobb avec une fièvre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tout les deux avaient tenu au moins deux minutes avant de se redresser et de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Arthur l'embrassant presque violemment, peut être pour éviter de s'attarder. Il aurait souhaité que Cobb réponde tout aussi brusquement, ou ne réponde pas du tout et le jette contre un mur en lui hurlant dessus.

Au lieu de ça, des lèvres tendre s'ouvrirent et une langue vint chercher la sienne, plus expérimenté et plus sage, jouant avec la sienne si sensuellement qu'Arthur oublia un instant ce qu'impliquait son choix et colla son corps contre celui de l'extracteur, quémandant désespérément un peu d'amour.

Lorsque Cobb glissa une main possessive autour de sa taille et enroula ses doigts dans une chevelure imaginaire, Arthur sut que ce n'était pas vraiment lui que Cobb embrassait.

Quelque chose craqua au fond de sa poitrine et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rêver désormais, que la drogue serait son unique échappatoire.

L'incident cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, Cobb retombant lourdement sur le lit et Arthur, le souffle court, proposant d'une voix neutre d'aller lui faire une tisane, pour l'aider à dormir.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se rua tranquillement hors de la pièce, le cœur dispersé en éclats encore chauds et une érection gênante déformant son pantalon de marque. La bouilloire, la tisane, le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, la main de Cobb qui effleure la sienne alors qu'il lui tend la tasse, les salutations d'usage; tout se passa en un éclair confus, comme s'il avait branché son corps sur pilote automatique.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre, assis à même le sol au pied du lit, qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors, seulement quand le ronflement léger de Cobb lui parvint à travers la cloison mince, seulement à cet instant il s'autorisa quelques larmes.

Cette nuit là, il vit enfin clair dans son propre jeu.

Et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en ressortait plus fort qu'avant, ou simplement plus meurtri.

**[why would I carry such a weight on my shoulders?**

**Why am I always by your side when you're down?**

**Why did I help you build a beautiful house?**

**And why did I break my back for you in the cold?]**

Il attendait que Cobb oublie Mel. Il guettait patiemment l'instant où il serait capable de faire face à ses propre démons, de les accepter puis de passer outre.

Il attendait peut être juste que Cobb tombe amoureux.

Il languissait de passer le flambeau, tout en priant tout les dieux de la créations de ne jamais lui retirer ce délicieux fardeau.

Puis vint le job impliquant Fischer.

Il rapporta avec lui Eames, une vieille connaissance qui, bien qu'il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer, le rassurait par sa désinvolture, Yusuf et Saïto, le chimiste et le touriste, et leur mascotte à eux, Ariane, une jeune architecte de talent.

Ariane portait bien son nom.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Arthur avait été surpris par son air juvénile mais sa gravité lorsqu'elle s'était fait attaqué par Mel en disait long sur sa maturité. Une fois qu'elle avait deviné le problème abyssal dans lequel se complaisait Cobb, elle avait tenté de l'aider, non pas pour lui mais pour le bien de toute l'équipe. Il admirait cet état d'esprit.

Une fois raccroché à elle, à son bon sens et à sa douceur, Cobb avait suivit le fil, le fil d'Ariane jusqu'à sortir du labyrinthe tout seul, comme un grand. Arthur avait suivit ses progrès de loin, bienveillant et jaloux.

Mais, même si Ariane énervait Cobb autant qu'elle l'aidait, il se réservait le plaisir d'essuyer ses accès de violence à la place de la demoiselle.

Arthur était un gentleman de la vieille école; c'est-ce qu'il aimait se répéter lorsque Cobb lui envoyait son genoux dans le ventre.

Cependant, il avait sous estimé la perspicacité de la jeune femme et bientôt il eut droit aux regards inquiets et à une main apaisante posé sur son épaule.

La petite avait deviné ce qu'il accomplissait depuis des années, tout seul, sans se plaindre et sans faillir. Étrange qu'une étrangère comme elle ait put comprendre ce qu'il traversait en quelques semaines alors qu'il lui avait fallut des années pour en venir à bout. Parfois, le soir, lorsqu'il croyait être le seul encore dans l'entrepôt, il enlevait le fond de teint qui recouvrait ses bleus et laissait tomber la cravate et tout les masques qu'il portait durant la journée. Ses doigts couraient sur ses joues, ses lèvres et son front, réveillant les contusions et envoyant de petits picotements sous sa peau.

Elle s'était approché de lui, une seule fois, juste pour lui dire qu'il devrait prendre soin de lui pour changer. Ces paroles douces avaient été suivies d'une claque magistrale qui avait résonné sous le toit en tôle rouillé, comme l'Idée d'Arthur se répercutait sur les murs de son crâne sans répit.

Ce conseil sonnait comme le glas de quelque chose et Arthur sut qu'il devait s'y préparer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Peut être bien qu'Ariane ne le comprenait pas en fin de compte, et il était sur qu'aucun de ses fils, si solides soient-ils, ne pourraient le sauver.

**[why do they Wonder why I never get bored?**

**How could I tell them that I'll never let go**

**But hey, you're my man but they just won't understand]**

Ils avaient conclu le travail avec succès, Cobb allant même jusqu'à récupérer Saïto dans les limbes.

C'est dans ces mêmes limbes qu'il avait fait la paix avec Mel et Arthur espérait que son sourire de soulagement, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans l'avion, en était bien un. Ariane lui jeta un regard dans le style « je te l'avais bien dit » et ce fut tout.

Ses membres pesaient comme du plomb lorsqu'il mit un pied sur le tarmac, bien que ses gestes soient toujours aussi précis, son attitude aussi nette.

Cobb avait obtenu le droit de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver ses enfants. Il avait laissé le dilemme réalité/rêve derrière lui en même temps que le totem de Mel, en même temps qu'Arthur.

Il ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard une fois dans l'aéroport.

Arthur faisait désormais parti du passé pour lui, et comment pourrait il être heureux avec une personne qui lui rappelait tellement Mel?

Il n'avait pas songé à l'après.

Il ne pensait pas être aussi vide, aussi usé.

Le bonheur avait rattrapé Cobb en chemin, mais il avait laissé Arthur sur le bord de la route. Et pourtant. Pourtant il avait été heureux lorsqu'il avait aperçut cet éclat dans les yeux bleu de Cobb qui franchissait le poste de contrôle, le sourire aux lèvres, direction les Etats-Unis. Sa joie l'avait envahi un instant, une bulle de lumière et de chaleur dans sa poitrine qui avait éclatée lorsque sa raison d'être avait disparu dans la foule.

Son bagage à la main et bien plus encore, il ne savait pas ou aller.

Les gens se dispersaient, courraient, s'en allaient vers de nouvelles destinations, avaient un but. Lui resta là, au beau milieu du terminal, sans commencement ni fin.

Étrangement, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il avait l'habitude de se remettre de n'importe quel coup, tout seul, parfois en laissant faire le temps.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la vie décida de lui donner un coup de pouce et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas à se relever seul.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et une piquante odeur d'après-rasage chatouilla ses narines.

_ Eh bien _Darling_? Je te dépose quelque part?

_ Tout dépend de la destination Mr Eames. . .

_ Et que dis-tu d'atterrir dans mes bras?

_ Je dis qu'on ne m'as jamais proposé plus beau voyage. . .

Arthur se releva, tout doucement, parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un le rattraperait à coup sûr s'il trébuchait.


End file.
